Untouchable
by Big Time Schmidter
Summary: What happen when a new girl group comes to the Plamwoods and BTR and them fall in Love. But what if two people are in their way Hawk and Gustavo. What will happen will the guys and the girls get what they want?
1. Important Note

_**Untouchable**_

_**Hey guys Storm here and this is my first story called Untouchable. So this isn't a chapter because I need you guys help. As you know this is about a new girl comes and the guys and them fall in like but someone or two people in the way of that which is Hawk and Gustavo. I need you guys to help me make up names for the four guys. So I would love if you entered the four best ones will be in the story all you need to do is fill in this.**_

_**Name: **_

_**Age: (15,16,17)**_

_**Nick Names:**_

_**BTR Boy: (Carlos, Logan, James or Kendall. It could be two if you want)**_

_**Home Town: **_

**_Personality:_**

_**How Do They Look: **_

_**What is their clothes style:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Likes: **_

_**Do they have any brothers and sisters: (If they do I might add them in the story some how)**_

_**What kind of Music do they like:**_

_**Are they good at high notes: **_

_**Do they play anything: (Eg Guitar or whatever)**_

_**Anything else I missed out:**_

_**So that what you have to copy out and PM it or Review me it. You can do both but it's better if you just PM me it. But anyway yeah. GTG Got To Go guys so bye guys and you find out who won soon you got two weeks. Bye :)**_


	2. Picture This

_**Untouchable**_

_**Chapter One Picture This**_

_**Hey guys it's Storm here and here is the first chapter. So here is the four girl. And If I didn't pick you then I try and get you character in the story some how. I kind of change the age in two of them just because. :)**_

_Name: Laura Anne Grey_

Age: 17

Nick Names: Laurie

BTR Boy: James

Home Town: New York City, NY

Personality: Laura is very outspoken, smart, brilliant, naive, romantic and crazy. She also is very violent if she gets mad and also tends to hit everyone playfully. She doesn't get scared, so she's really brave and honest. Prankster and party animal. Laura knows hot to speak Spanish (because of her mom that is Colombian), Italian, German and French. She is at the top of her class but she's not a nerd. She doesn't take crap from anyone. She started singing at the age of six and playing instrument and the age of eight. Also she is a tomboy. Loves rock music. She likes to scare people. She can also tend to hate herself because she believes she is fat.

How Do They Look: Tanned skin, light brown curly hair and dark brown eyes that look black. Pink lips. She is curvy, but fit. Her classmates often stare at her because 'she has a big butt and chest'.

What is their clothes style: She silkes to wear jeans and shorts, tank tops and t-shirts. She loves Converse and Vans so much, she has many of them. She doesn't have dresses or heels. The girliest thing she uses is earrings and a gold chain that has her name.

Dislikes: Liars, gossip, Justin Bieber & One Direction, self-centred people, onions, racism, girls that die her hair, , vegetables.

Likes: Black and white, chocolate (A LOT), candy, food, surfing, bowling, having fun, she adores her bulldog named Spike, her best friends and most importantly her family. Loves playing video games.

Do they have any brothers and sisters: An older brother called Rodrick (19) and her younger sister Emily (15).

What kind of Music do they like: Linkin Park, Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Adele, Taylor Swift, AC/DC, Black Eyed Peas, Eminem, Guns N' Roses, LMFAO, Evanescence, Paramore, Maroon 5, Whitney Houston, Beyonce, Rascal Flatts, Aerosmith, David Guetta and Macklemore. She loves BTR.

Idols: Billie Joe Armstrong, Chester Bennigton, Adele, Steven Tyler, Slash, Beyonce, Fergie, Will. , Adam Sandler, Jim Carrey, Hayley Williams, Amy Lee, Madonna and Michael Jackson.

Are they good at high notes: Hell yeah! She has also the vibrato so she sings amazingly...

Do they play anything: Guitar, piano, electric guitar (She plays it REALLY good) and drums.

Anything else I missed out: She is alergic to bees, was bullied during elementary, sometimes she goes nuts watching CSI (her favourite show), her favourite food is pizza and loves the Avengers. (She is a geek and frikie)

_Name: Aubree Faith Morgan_

Age: 16

Nick Names: Bree & Be Be

BTR Boy:Logan

Home Town: London, England

Personality: Kind, Sweet, can be sarcastic, she will stand up for friends and family, she can be selfless, Funny, smart.

How Do They Look: she has an average length, has long wavy light blonde Hair ( it's her natural Hair color ), she has Blue/green/gray eyes with ( not always noticeble ) brown dots in it, she has a light skin and is not too skinny but not too fat either; so also an average weight.

What is their clothes style: all kinds of stuff, but most of the time jeans or shorts, a tight top with a Loose short top over it, converce or vans, jewelry  
If she wants or thinks it will stand good with her clothes. Her Hair is always different; Loose, up in a ponytail, braids..., she doesnt wear makeup often; only to party's

Dislikes: people who bully/ haters and think their all it and everyone should how for them and do as they like, people who think they know everything ( about life or her friends and or Family ), fish

Likes: kids, music, singing, dancing, Nail Art ( she does it herself ), Concerts, sports ( especially figure skating, wich she does scince her sixth, so she is pretty good), traveling ( she wants to see the whole world ), reading, playing games ( board or tv/ computer doesnt matter ), friends and Family,  
Playing instruments.

Do they have any brothers and sisters: (If they do I might add them in the story some how) a younger sister, Emily Kate Morgan, who has a disorder; she Cant learn something fast, like normal people learn to walk when their 1 or 2, she can walk only a few steps on her fifth... ( so Aubree is pretty protective )

What kind of Music do they like: all kinds but most of the Time pop or top 40 music

Are they good at high notes: yeah, she sings ( if you want to know ) like Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato , just pretty good and sings all kinds of music ( likes pop most trough)

Do they play anything: piano, drums and she wants to learn to play guitar.

Anything else I missed out: she traveled a lot ( so knows lots of languages and accents, her own accent is ofcourse british ), she (very rarely) has trouble breathing ( she had asthmatic bronchitis till she was three but it can sometimes still effect her ), she was bullied when she was yuonger but she never knew why.

Name: Ruthie Fox

Age: : 17

Nick Names: Ruth

BTR Boy: Carlos

Home Town: Paris, France

Personality: Sweet, Funny, Awkward, Quiet, Talented gymnast, loves gum and Smarties, loves Sprite soda, a obsessive animal lover, a huge animal abuse, animal testing, and dog fighting protester, can be really mean and definsive when needed especially towards friend and family

How Do They Look: Blonde with black and blue highlights, dark emrald green eyes, naturally pink lips, slightly tan, and wears hoop earring all the time

What is their clothes style: Likes to wear tomboy Type clothes ex: Hoodies, Sneakers, jeans, hair in ponytail, plaid blazers, carries skateboard around all the time

Dislikes: Haters, Popular Girls, Selfish Boys who like girls just cause their hot, heavy metal music, meat

Likes: Concert, Video Games, Animals, Kids, Pranks, Swimming, Skateboarding, Traveling, and singing

Do they have any brothers and sisters: (If they do I might add them in the story some how): Has a younger sister named Emma Fox who is the same age as Katie and Katies bestfriend

What kind of Music do they like: Rock, Alternitave, Some pop only if it's Katy Perry, Avril Lavainge, Maroon 5, and Big Time Rush

Are they good at high notes: Really talented like Adele, Emeli Sande (She sings Next To Me), Ariana Grande, and Alica Keys

Do they play anything: (Eg Guitar or whatever): Guitar, Violin, Piano, and eletric guitar

Anything else I missed out: She was in a rock band Good Ridence (however you spell it) but quit after the lead guitarist was arrested for drinking

_Name: Kyile Lee Mai Anderson _

_Age: 15_

_Nick Names: Ky, Lee Lee, Mai _

_BTR Boy: Kendall_

_Home Town: Wichita Kansas  
_

_Personality: She is a all round nice person however she can get mean when it comes to someone picking on her best friends. She really bubbly and she sweet. She doesn't like making people cry or breaking promises. She super sporty since she back home the captain of the girls hockey team and the girls football team. _

_How Do They Look: She got bright red straight hair with green and pink high lights, tanned skin and she got the most awesome green eyes ever (Well the second because we all know Kendall has the most awesome green eyes ever)_

_What is their clothes style: She really doesn't have a style. Just give her a top a pair of skinning jeans and some vans and she ready to go.  
_

_Dislikes: She hates people who are stuck up and think the whole world is about them all the time, She hates wearing fancy clothes, She also hates wearing really girly things like make up but she doesn't mind wearing a little bit of make up, Like any other teenager she hates school (Wait nerds like school anyway whatever) _

_Likes: She loves Ariana Grande and BTR, She likes Hockey and football, She loves chilling out by a pool or by a beach, She loves doing all nighters with her friends on BBM, She likes writing songs and play the guitar, She loves singing dancing and things like that_

_Do they have any brothers and sisters: She has a little brother around Katie's age called Jake_

_What kind of Music do they like: She loves pop, R&B, Rock and rap. _

_Are they good at high notes: She good at high notes and her high notes are like Ariana Grande_

_Do they play anything: She plays the guitar_

_Anything else I missed out: Her parents our from Britain so she can speak like someone from Britain_

_So there is all the girls. So here is the chapter Picture This_

_**Kyile's POV**_

"Cause your heart calling, Feels like confetti falling down, down, down." I sang along to the Big Time Rush song which was playing on the TV. "That was Big Time Rush with their newest hit Confetti Falling. You gotta love that song." The man on the TV said. I laughed and nodded my head. It would be cool to meet them. "On other news if you in Wichita Kansas then today is you lucky day. George Hawk is holding audition for his next super star. Audition starts at 5:00 pm so make sure you there." The man said. I screamed and turn the TV off. "This is my chance to become Hollywood's next pop princess or R&B princess but whatever." I shouted. I got off my sofa and ran out of my house and ran to where the audition are.

_**Normal POV**_

"Hawk remind me why are we looking for a band?" Brittany asked. Brittany just started to work for Hawk and had no idea about what happen between BTR and Hawk. Hawk laughed evilly. " So I can mess up BTR." Hawk explained. Brittany nodded. "Now you." Hawk yelled pointing to the boy on stage. "I am going to say this nicely to you so I won't break you heart. YOU HAVE NO TALENT AND WILL NEVER NEVER EVER BECOME FAMOUS GET OUT!" Hawk bellowed loudly. The boy on stage started to cry and ran out. "Well that went well." Brittany sarcastically spoke as she rolled her eyes. She got up and went out the room to get the next person

_**Kyile's POV**_

"number 54 is next." I heard someone say. Oh gosh that's me. I got up from my chair and slowly walked into the room and on to the stage. "Hi i'm Kyile Anderson, i'm 15 years old and I'm going to sing, a bit of this song called The Way by Ariana Grande." I told Hawk and the other person sitting in the room.

You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100  
Never get enough, I can't stay away  
If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need, from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
Oh, I love the way, the way I love you

Hawk and that girl clapped. I smiled.

"Looks like we found our first person." Hawk noted.

**_Laura's POV_**

"Hi I'm Laura and I'm going to sing We're Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift." I said

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, Never say never  
so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

**_Aubree's POV_**

"Hello i'm Aubree and I will sing Skyscraper which is by Demi Lovato I hope you enjoy." I said with a smile

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_**Ruthie's POV**_

"Hey i'm Ruthie and I am going to sing California girls by Katy Perry I hope you like my singing." I told them

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh


End file.
